Episode 35
is the 35th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta and Yami Sukehiro emerge from the rubble. Yami tells Licht that by using ki you can sense falling objects as well. Yami tells Asta to go after Licht but then decides to do it himself since he told Licht that he'd show him the power of a Magic Knight captain. Asta asks what he's supposed to do with all the extra energy that he has. Yami says he doesn't care and that Asta can go against Valtos. Yami and Licht go head to head. Yami asks Licht if he's a member of the Clover Kingdom since he has a grimoire. If he is, Yami asks why he's attacking his country. They continue to fight and Yami asks Licht what his goal really is. Licht tells him about the distortions in the country and how people are discriminated against by the amount of magic they have. Yami asks if he's trying to do the same thing. Yami attacks Licht again after proclaiming that he hates him. Asta watches as they fight and wonders if he'll ever be able to surpass them if he doesn't have any magic. Valtos steps in to help Licht but Yami blocks his attack. Yami asks Asta to take care of Valtos in any way he can. Asta goes up against Valtos but ends up getting wounded. Asta tries to think of a way to beat Valtos. He throws his weapons away and jumps through one of Valtos's portal. He appears in front of Valtos and punches him in the face. Valtos flies into the wall and is defeated. Asta lands on the ground exhausted. Yami congratulates him but leaves himself open to Licht. Or so Licht thinks as Yami turns and absorbs Licht's magic. Licht is shocked when he realizes that he can't move as Yami attacks him again. Licht admits that Yami is the second person to have enough power to defeat him. The first was Julius Novachrono when he made his arm age. Licht uses a spell that will kill Yami the moment he releases it. Yami knows that Licht is powerful and realizes that he must catch him off guard if he wants to survive. Meanwhile, the children have been reunited with their families thanks to Finral Roulacase. In another room, Gauche Adlai yells at Sister Theresa Rapual and tells her that she can't die. He begs her to wake up and she tells him to shut up that she can hear him. She lifts her hand and transfers her magic to Gauche. She tells him that she's counting on him to save Asta and the others before she dies. Or so Gauche thinks because the healer tells him that she's still alive. Sister Theresa tells him to hurry up and go save them. All the kids offer to give Gauche their magic so that he can go save Asta. He realizes what he must do and asks Finral to take him back to the cave. Finral suggests that he wait for reinforcements but Gauche tells him that he has an idea on how to beat them. Finral says that his magic is depleted and that he may only be able to use it one more time. Gauche begs him to help. Yami creates a forcefield around him and Asta. He knows that there is nothing he can do now. Licht releases the attack just as Gauche arrives. Gauche uses his magic and reflects the attack back to Licht. Licht falls from the sky and lands on the ground. Elsewhere, three people watch as Sally is being healed. One suggests that it's their turn now. Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Licht *Asta vs. Valtos Magic and Spells used Items used #Mirror Magic Tool References Navigation